


Captain America's wife and Pepper and Tony's daughter

by DMJE



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMJE/pseuds/DMJE
Summary: how Tony and Pepper daughter fell in love with Captain America
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	1. Back story

Anthony(Tony) Edward Stark and Virginia(Pepper) Stark (Potts) fell in love in college. They dated all though out both of them in college and they decided they were going to get married. They got married at the age of eighteen. There wedding day is May 4, 1989. They had a daughter named Emmalin Jane Rose Stark on June 7, 1990. After Tony's parents were killed he took over Stark Industries at the age of 21. Pepper was his assistant so that he would have help. Emma took after her dad and she graduated high school at the age of 10 years old and college at the age of 12 years old. Soon the family was going to change.


	2. Tony and Pepper meeting at MIT

Tony and Pepper became fast friends even Rhodey became their friend also. Tony and Pepper were friends for almost 7 months before Tony asked Pepper out. 

Tony walking towards Pepper's dorm room, and when he got there he knocked. She answered the door.  
Hey Tony. Pepper said   
Hey Pep. Tony said  
What's up? Pepper asked  
Um I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me? Tony asked  
I would love to. Why though? Pepper asked  
What I may say may make you angry or happy I'm not sure. Tony said  
Okay. Just tell me. Pepper said   
Okay. I'm in love with you Pepper. Iave been since the second week of class. Tony said   
Oh Tony. I feel the same way about you too. Was too nervous to tell you how I felt.Pepper said  
Tony leaned his head down and kissed Pepper.  
Wow. I should have told you sooner if you kiss like that way. Pepper said   
Yeah. Tony said  
Both laughed  
So how about tonight at 6:30pm. Tony asked  
That should work. Pepper said   
Okay I'll pick you up then. Tony said   
Okay. See you then. Pepper said   
See you then. I'm gonna go make dinner reservations so I'll see you later. Tony said  
Okay. Pepper said   
They kissed again and Tony walks away.  
Pepper walks back into her dorm and closes the door and leans on it and sighs.   
I can't believe I have a date with Tony tonight. I need to find something to wear. Pepper said to herself   
She walks over to her closet to find something she pulled out a red dress and silver heels.   
She went to get ready for her date she curled her hair and did her make up.

Tony was back at his apartment. He made the dinner reservations and now he was getting ready also.   
He grabbed a suit and a red dress shirt.   
He quickly jumped into the shower after that he got dressed, went to get Pepper Lillys and orchids. 

Date....  
At 6pm he knocked on her dorm room door holding the flowers.   
Pepper answered the door.   
Tony saw her   
You look amazing Pepper. Tony said   
You look handsome Tony. Pepper said   
These are for you. Tony said handing her the flowers.   
They are beautiful Tony. Thank you. Are you ready to go? Tony asked  
Yes. Pepper said   
They both head to his car.   
Tony opens Peppers door and she climbs in.  
Tony then goes to the driver's side and gets in and he drives to the restuarant.

Arriving at the restaurant   
Tony gets out and goes go open Pepper's door and helps her out.   
They walk into the restaurant  
Welcome to Glodia. Amber said   
Hello table for two under the name Stark please. Tony said  
Right this way. Amber said  
Tony and Pepper follow Amber to their table and Tony pulls Pepper's chair out for her and then he goes and sits down.  
What can I get you two to drink. Amber asked  
Two cokes please. Tony said   
Okay coming right up. Amber said  
Going to get their drinks  
Tony and Pepper look over their menus.  
Amber walks over with their drinks  
Do you guys know what you would like to have? Amber asked  
I'll take your chicken alfredo please. Tony said   
Okay. Amber said   
I'll take your chicken parmesan please. Pepper said  
Okay. I'll get that out here as soon as I can. Amber said  
Thanks. Both said   
So Pepper how are classes going this year? Tony asked  
There good I'm glad it'll be over soon and I'll graduate. What about you? Pepper said  
There good. Can't wait until it's over with. Tony said  
They continued to talk until the waitress came over with their food. 

10 minutes later....  
Their food arrived and they ate. Tony paid 

So now what? Pepper asked  
Well I was thinking we could go back to my place and we watch a movie. If you want to? Tony said  
I would love to. Pepper said  
Okay. Tony said  
They walked back to Tony's car.  
He opened the door for her and went to get in and he drive them back to his place.   
They arrived at his apartment and they get out and head into his place.

Why dont you go pick out a movie and we will watch it. Tony said  
Okay. Pepper said   
She went over and picked out the movie momma mia.  
They went and watched it.  
They continued to watch movies.

Pepper changed into pajamas.

Pepper played her head on Tony's shoulder.  
She ended up falling asleep

Hey Pepper. Tony said  
She didn't respond, and he looked down and saw she was asleep so he picked her up and carried her into his room and played her down and covered her up. He then played down beside her also. 

The next morning  
Tony was still asleep, but Pepper woke up and went to make breakfast for them.  
She made pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, fruit, and toast.  
Tony woke up to the smell of food, he got up and went into the kitchen and saw Pepper dancing and cooking. He stood there and watched her and smiled.   
He then went into the kitchen and pulled her to him.   
Something smells good Pepper. Tony said  
Thank you. Pepper said  
Then Tony turned her around and kissed her.   
They both ate breakfast.

6 months later....  
Hey Pepper you should meet my parents. Tony said  
Okay. When? Pepper asked   
How about this coming weekend. Tony said  
Okay. That will work. Pepper said  
Okay. Tony said  
Tony kissed Pepper   
I love you. Tony said  
I love you too. Pepper said  
I'm gonna go call my mom now. Tony said  
Okay. Pepper said 

Their phone call  
M. Hello  
T. Hey mom.   
M. How are you  
T. I'm good. I want you and dad to meet someone  
M.who is this person   
T. You'll meet them this weekend, but know that they make me very happy  
M. Okay. I can't wait to meet this person and I'll tell your father  
T. Thanks mom  
M. Welcome Tony. I love you  
T. Love you too mom  
They hang up

That weekend  
Tony and Pepper went to New York to meet Tony's parents 

At Tony's parents place   
Mom. Tony said  
Anthony. Maria said  
Hey mom. Tony said  
Howard come here. Maria called her husband  
He came  
Mom and dad I would like you to meet my girlfriend Pepper. Tony said  
Welcome. Both said  
Hello. Pepper said   
Tony's parents fell in love with Pepper   
(Well Tony's mom did we really don't know about Tony's dad though)

Back at the college 

Your parents seem nice. Pepper said  
My mom is. My dad not so much. Tony said

Next thing was their graduation   
After the graduation ceremony   
Hey Pepper why don't we find a house together when we get back to New York. Tony said  
Okay yeah let's do it. Pepper said 

Tony bought an engagment ring 

When they got back to New York they quickly found a house for them to buy. They moved into their house. 

Tony's and Pepper's 1 year anniversary 

Happy Anniversary Pepper. Tony said  
Happy Anniversary Tony. Pepper said  
Go get dressed we are going somewhere. Tony said  
Okay. Pepper said

They both hot dressed   
They got to the restuarant   
They ate and then Tony got down on one knee and grabbed Pepper's hand and asked her   
Pepper you have been my best friend. Ypu are my happy place, the love of my life. Will you become my wife. Tony asked  
Yes Tony I will. Pepper said   
Tony slipped the ring on her hand and he kissed her   
I love you-soon-to-be-wife. Tony said   
I love you too soon-to-be-husband. Pepper said

Telling Tony's parents.......  
Maria and Howard already in the living room when Tony and Pepper arrived.  
Tony and Pepper walked into the living room.  
We have something to tell you. Tony said  
Were getting married. Pepper said   
Oh my god. Congratulations. Maria said  
Congrats. Howard said  
Thank you both said


	3. Tony's and Pepper's wedding day

Wedding ceremony   
Tony at the altar  
Lily Pepper friend from college walks down with Rhodey.  
Then pepper walks down the aisle she hands her flowers to Lily and Pepper holds Tony's hands.

Welcome, family, friends, and loved ones, we are gathered here today, surrounded by the beauty of creation and natured by the sights and sounds of nature to celebrate the wedding of Virginia Pepper Potts and Anthiny Edward Stark. You have come here nearby and from far away to share in this commitment now they make to one another, to offer your love and support to their union, and to allow Virgina and Anthony to start their life surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them. Presit said

Peppers vows: I Virgina Pepper Potts uptake you Anthony Edward Stark to be my husband. My love, as we stand here on our wedding day my heart is overflowing with love for you. Since the moment you came into my life you have been a source of love and joy. You are kind, thoughtful, and you have the sweetest heart. Your sense of humor and wit continues to make me fall in love with you everyday. I love that I am sometimes the only one laughing at your jokes, it shows how connected we are. You are shamelessly handsome however your soul is even more beautiful than your exterior. I am sonorous of the man you are and I truly believe you make me a better person. They way you love me is unlike anything I have ever known. With tou I feel safe, loved, accepted, and appreciated. Tou truly see me for who i am and you love me at my best and my worst. Being in your arms is my favorite place on earth. Our love has always been so simple, which is what I love most about it. Since the beginning we have fit together so naturally and deep down I always knew it was you. I told my best friend I was going to marry you after only a month of dating. It was almost like my heart was like "oh there you are. I've been waiting for you."  
I've told you this before but I never understood marriage until I met you. However you have shown me what a true partnership can be. I feel fortunate beyond words that we get to go through life together as husband and wife. You are the greatest man I have ever known and I could not imagine a better husband out there in this world. I know one day you will make an excellent father and feel so blessed that we get to experience all that life has to offer together. With you by my side nothing seems too difficult. I can't believe I get to spend the rest if my life holding your hand. I get to talk asleep next to you every night and wake up to you every morning. I feel blessed beyond words that we found each other. Today I commit my life to you as your wife. You are the love of my life Tony and I promise to let you know that everyday. I promise to take care of you, to love you, and appreciate you everyday. Today I give you my deepest love and devotion. I open my heart to you as a sanctuary of warmth and peace. Where you may find love and strength. I will support you in heartache, and celebrate with you in joy. Today I pledge my live to you. I love you Tony. May my heart shelter, and my arms be your home. Pepper said

Tony's vows:  
I Anthony Edward Stark take you Virgina Pepper Potts to be my wife. As t stand here before you, looking into your eyes, I see all of the things I fell in love with. As I stand here before you, my heart beating so strongly, I find myself so lost for the right words to say. As I stand here before you with thai ring in my hand, it makes me remember how complete you make my life. It makes me remember every laugh we ever shared , every hard time we made through together, and every beautiful moment there is to come. I give you this ring, my heart, my soul. I give you everything I am today as I stand before you. I promise to love you, protect you, be with you forever, and cherish every moment. With this ring, let it be known I choisd you. Let it be known, that with this ring, I promise to be with you for all eternity, till death do us part.   
From this moment, I take you as my best friend for life. I pledge to honor, encourage, and support you through our walk together. When our way becomes difficult, I promise to stand by you and uplift you, so that through our union we can accomplish more than we could alone. I promise to work at our love and always make you a priority. I know one day you will make an excellent mother. With every beat of my heart, I will love you. Tony said

Theh give each other their rings.

Your wedding ring is a symbol of your promise to one another. The ring, an unbroken, never ending circle, is a symbol of commitment, unending love. You have come here today of your own free will and in the front of family, and friends, have declared your love and commitment to each other. You have given and recieved a ring as a symbol of your promise. Presit said

By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may the kiss the bride. Presit said   
Tony kissed Pepper   
I love you Mrs. Stark. Tony said  
I love you too Mr. Stark. Pepper said   
They walked down the aisle hand and hand they went to the limo to head to the reception. 

At the reception   
Family and friends were waiting for the couple to walk in  
Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce you to Mr. And Mrs. Anthony and Virginia Stark. DJ said  
Tony and Pepper walked in  
They will now share their first dance as husband and wife. DJ said   
Tony and Pepper went to the dance floor to dance to the song have I told you lately. Van Morrison   
While dancing  
You doing okay? Tony asked   
Yeah. You? Pepper asked  
I'm perfect. Tony said   
Me to. Pepper said   
I love you. Tony said   
I love you to. Pepper said   
They continued to dance. Pepper played her head on Tony's shoulder.

They continued to have fun  
They cut the cake   
Tony and Pepper headed to the airport catch their flight to Rome Italy.

On the plane  
You ready to start our life as a married couple. Tony asked   
Yeah I am. You? Pepper said   
Yeah. So Mrs. Stark what's next step this? Tony asked  
Well Mr. Stark anything we want. Pepper said   
Anything? Tony asked  
Well we already have a house, were married, next thing would be kids. Pepper said   
Kids? Tony asked  
Yeah. You want them right? Pepper asked   
Yeah. Tony said   
So do I when? Pepper asked   
Anytime. Tony said   
So were going to try then. Pepper asked   
Yeah we are. Were ready. Tony said   
Yeah we are. When are we going to start trying now ir when we get back home. Pepper asked   
Now. Tony said  
Okay. Pepper said  
I love you Pepper. Tony said  
I love you too Tony. Pepper said   
They kissed   
They landed in Rome  
They stayed their for a week and then they went back home. Taking a surprise back with them only they didn't know yet.

5 weeks after returning home Pepper started to get sick.   
Pepper inside hers and Tony's bathroom getting sick. After she threw up and brushed her teeth she come out of the bathroom.  
You okay Pepper. Tony asked  
Now I am. I don't know why I threa up. Pepper said   
You could be coming down with something. Why don't you stay home today. Tony said   
Yeah I'll probably do that. Pepper said   
Pepper climbed back into bed and played down.  
Do you need anything before I head out. Tony asked   
No I'm good. I'm probably gonna go back to sleep. Pepper said   
Okay. I love you. Tony said and kissed her goodbye   
I love you too. Pepper said   
Tony headed to work

Pepper the got a call from Lily  
L. Hey pepper how are you?   
P. Hey lily. I'm not feeling so good  
L. What's wrong?  
P. I'm tried, throwing up and I'm dizzy  
L. Hey pepper any chance you are pregnant   
P. Oh god I might be  
L. You have a test  
P. No I dont  
L. I do I'll bring it over now  
P. Okay   
L. Tony knie that you might be?  
P. No. I don't want to get his Hope's up if I'm not.  
L. Okay. I'll be over in 10 with the test and you can find out  
P. If its positive I'm gonna call my doctor to confirm it before I tell Tony   
L. Sounds good  
They hang up

Lily knocks on Pepper's door 10 minutes later  
Pepper answered the door.

Hey Pepper. Lily  
Hey Lily. Pepper said  
Here you go  
Lily handed over the test  
People went to take the test  
Pepper came back out  
I have to wait 5 minutes. Pepper said   
Okay. Lily said

5 minutes later   
Pepper flipped the test over its positive. Pepper said  
Are you happy? Lily asked  
Yeah I am. Pepper said   
Good. Lily said 

Pepper calls her doctor to make an appointment.  
She can see me in 45 minutes. Pepper said   
Okay. Let's go. Lily said  
They arrive at the doctor office   
Appointment for Virgina Stark. Pepper said  
Okay. Miley said

10 minutes later  
Mrs. Stark. Nurse Sandy   
Pepper gets up and Lily goes with her   
Theh go into the room   
Doctor Tanner will be with you soon. Sandy said  
Okay. Pepper said  
Doctor Tanner walks in   
Hey Pepper what's going on. Dr. Tanner said  
I took a pregnancy test and it was positive and I want to confirm it before I tell Tony. Pepper said   
Okay. I will take blood, urine test. Dr. Tanner said  
Okay. Pepper said  
They did the tests   
An hour later doctor Tanner came back into the room  
Well congrats Pepper your pregnant. I would like to do and ultrasound to see how far along you are. Dr. Tanner said  
Okay. Wow. Pepper said

Lay back and lift up your shirt. Dr. Tanner said   
Pepper pulled up her shirt and played down  
This will be a little cold. Dr. Tanner  
Put the jell on her stomach   
Wow that's cold. Pepper said   
We right their is your your baby your about 5 weeks along. Dr. Tanner said   
Wow. Pepper said  
You want copies. Dr. Tanner   
Yeah 4 copies please. Pepper said  
Dr. Tanner handed her the copies   
I want to see you in 7 weeks. Dr. Tanner said   
Okay. I'll bring Tony with me. Pepper said  
Peper and Lily left the doctor office  
How are you going to tell Tony? Lily asked   
Going to the store and buy baby onesies to tell him. Peper said  
That's a good idea. Lily said  
Want to come with me. Pepper asked   
I would love to. Lily said   
Pepper and Lily a copy if the baby  
What's this for. Lily asked  
That's your copy of your niece or nephew. Pepper said   
Thank you pepper. Lily said  
Your welcome. Pepper said 

They head to the store and they buy the onesies.  
Lily goes to drop Pepper off at her house.  
Let me know how he reacts. Lily said  
I will. Peper said  
Pepper gets out and beads in her house.

Pepper puts the onesies in the bag and then she starts to fix super.  
Tony comes home around 5:30pm   
He walks through the front door and saw dinner made.

Hey Pepper. Tony said  
Hey Tony. Pepper said  
How are you feeling? Tony asked  
Better. Pepper said   
Thats good. Tony said  
Let's eat. Pepper said   
Okay. Tomy said  
They sit down and are

Pepper then gets up and grabs the bag and hands it to tony.  
What's this. Tony asked   
Open it. Pepper said   
He opens it and pulls out all the onesies  
Are you serious. Tony said  
Yeah about five weeks along. Pepper said   
When did you find out. Tony asked   
Found out 2 hours after you went to work lily told me to take the test. Pepepr said  
Wow. Tony said  
Pepper hands him the copy of their baby 

Next appointment is August 5 at 12pm. Pepepr said   
I'll be there. We are we telling the family? Tony asked  
After my 12 week mark  
Okay. Tony said   
I'm so happy Pepper. I love you. Tony said   
I'm so happy Tony. I love you too. Pepepr said  
What do you want? Tony said   
Either one. You? Pepper asked   
Either I'll be happy with but a little girl I would love. Tony said  
Tony kissed Pepper   
Your gonna be a mom. Tony said   
Your gonna be a dad. Pepper said 

7 weeks later   
August 8, 1989

At Pepper doctor appointment @ noon

Pepper laying on the table Tony holding Pepper hand

Would you like to hear the heart beat? Dr. Tanner asked  
Yes please both said  
Heartbeat goes through the room  
Tony and Pepper had tears in their eyes   
Copies? Dr. Tanner asked  
Yes. Pepper said  
Hands Pepper 4 copies  
Tony and Pepper leave the doctor office 

When do you wanna tell my parents and Rhodey. Tony asked   
We can call them. Pepper said   
Okay. Tony said   
Tony calls his mom and tells her him and pepper will be over later to tell her and his dad some news and she said okay.

Tony calls Rhodey and he agrees to meet up with them so they can tell him the news.

Meeting Rhodey   
So what's the good news. Rhodey asked   
Hands him the bag so he could open it  
He opens the bag   
Are you guys for real. Rhodey asked   
Yes we are. Tony said   
How far along are you. Rhodey asked  
12 weeks. Pepper said   
Congrats guys. Rhodey said 

At Tony's parents house  
Hey guys open these bag to find out the news. Tony said   
They opened the bags   
Are you serious. Maria said   
Yes. Pepper said  
Congrats guys. Howard said  
How far along are you. Maria said  
12 weeks along. Pepepr said

At month 4 gender reveal   
You are going to be having a girl. Dr. Tanner said   
Really. Tony said   
Yes. Dr. Tanner said   
They leave the doctor office 

The family was waiting at their house  
So guys welcome baby girl Stark. Both said  
It's a girl. Everyone yelled

February 16, 1990   
Pepper gave birth to Emmalin Jane Rose Stark at 7:25am weighing 8lbs 10oz 12 inches long. 

Pepper was holding her daughter and she looked at Tony.  
Look what we did. Pepper said   
She looks like you Pepper. Tony said  
She might look like me but she has you eyes, nose and hair color. Pepper said

Pepper handed Emmalin over to her dad so he could hold her.  
While he was holding her Pepper fell asleep.  
Hey sweet girl just wanted to let you know your the best thing that has happened to me besides marrying your mom. I can't wait to see how you grow up little one. Let me tell you about your family. Ypu have me and your mom. Your uncle Rhodey (godfather) and aunt lily(godmother) and your grandparents. Your gonna be so spoiled by everyone. I love you so much Emmalin Jane Rose Stark. Tony said and Emmalin justblooked at her dad.

Pepper soon woke up and watched her husband hold her daughter.  
You know you look really hot holding her. Pepper said   
You think? Tony said  
I know so. Pepper said   
So do you Mrs. Stark. Tony said  
Thank you. Ready to let the family know shes here. Pepper said   
Yeah I am. Tony said   
Okay. Pepper said 

Tony sent out a group text letting everyone know about their little girl.

Group message   
Family baby girl Stark born on February 16, 1990 weighing 8lbs 10oz 12 inches long.  
Waiting to meet her family

Tony's parents were the first to show up  
Mom and dad meet your granddaughter Emmailn Jane Rose Stark. Tony said  
She is so cute. Maria said  
Howard walked over to Tony   
May I? Howard asked   
Tony hands his daughter to his father and let him hold her.  
He handed her to Maria.  
Hey love bug I'm your grandma. Maria said  
They then left 

Lily showed up  
Lily meet your goddaughter Emmalin Jane Rose Stark. Pepper said   
Goddaughter? Lily said   
Yes. Tony said  
Lily then held her new niece   
She left soon after also

Rhodey was the last to show up since he just got home from deployment.  
So I hear I have a new niece to start spoiling. Rhodey said  
Yeah you do. Tony said   
Let me see my little Em. Rhodey said  
Tony handed Emmalin over to her uncle.  
Hey Em meet your uncle slash godfather. Pepper said  
Godfather? Rhodey said  
Yeah. Tony said  
I'm honored. Rhodey said   
Rhodey left after 2 hours 

I can't wait to see how our life will be like with her. Pepper said  
Yeah I can't wait either Pepper. Tony said

Next day....  
Tony and Pepper brought Emmalin home from the hospital.   
They got home Tony grabbed Emmalin carseat and carried her in and he grabbed Pepper's hand and they walked into their house.  
Tony then grabbed Emmalin out and handed her to Pepper.  
Welcome home little one. Tony said  
Welcome home angel. Pepper said   
They both kissed their daugher head and then they walked her to her nursery and layed her down to sleep.

Emmalin's nursery

6 months later 

Tony and Pepper were sitting in the living room. Little Emmalin was on the ground for her normal tummy time. Tony could feel something grabbing his leg so he looked down and saw it was Emmalin touching his leg.  
Emmalin how did you get over here? Tony asked   
What do you mean Tony. Pepepr asked  
She is beside my leg. Tony said  
I think she crawled over to you Tony. Pepper said  
I think si too. Tony said  
Emmalin started to crawl back over to her toys again.  
I think she is gonna be gifted like you Tony. Pepper said   
I think so to. Tony said  
I can't believe that she is already crawling. Pepper said   
Me either these six months have gone by so fast. Tony said  
Yeah theh have. 

1 year later   
Emmalin's birthday 

The family of three at breakfast that morning.   
Dada. Emmalin said   
Tony and Pepper looked at each other   
Sid she say her first words. Tony asked   
Yeah she did. Pepper said   
Emmalin then stood up and started walking   
And she is walking. Pepper said   
Yeah she is. Tony said

The family celebrated her birthday together.

Emmalin 2 years old  
December 21, 1992 at Tony's parents house 

Tony and them sia goodbye to Maria and Howard.  
Not knowing that would be the last time they would ever see them.

Tony and Pepper took Emmalin home

Maria and Howard got into a caf accident and they died

5:30pm   
Tony was playing with Emmalin when he heard the block on the front door. He went to answer it when he did he saw the police.   
Emmalin go to your mom. Tony said  
Emmalin went to her mom.

Are you anthony Edward Stark son of Maria and Howard Stark. Office Bill said  
Yes I am. Tony said  
I am sorry to inform you that your parents were killed in a car accident. Office said  
Tony was in shock  
Thank you. Tony said  
He closed the door and went to Pepper up in Emmalin's room.   
Emmalin was already asleep   
Pepper saw Tony and she knew something was wrong.  
He walked over to his daughter and kissed her forehead.   
He left her room and Pepper followed him.

Tony what's wrong? Pepper asked  
My parents were in a car crash and they didn't survive. Tony said  
Oh my god. Pepper said   
Pepper hugged Tony as he cried   
He fell asleep 

Next morning   
Emmalin woke up she could tell something was very wrong. She went to find her parents they were downstairs. She saw her dad first he looked like he had been crying then she saw her mom the same thing.

Hey daddy. Emmalin said   
Hey little one. Tony said  
Whats wrong? Emmalin asked  
I'm afraid we got some bad news to tell you little one. Tony said  
Okay. Emmalin said  
Yesterday on the way to the airport your grandparents were involved in a car crash and they didnt make it. Pepper said 

Emmalin was really smart for being really young she knew what her mom had just said to her.

Emmalin started to cry. She climbed up and cried with her parents.

A week later the Stark family buried Maria and Howard Stark.

1 month later   
Obadiah Stane and the board named Tony CEO of Stark Industries. So they family then packed up and moved to Malibu California. 

Skip a few years.

Enmalin is 10 years old and has already graduated high school. She is now in college and is almost done with that also.   
She finished college at the age of 11 years old. She was younger than her dad.


	4. Ironman 1

Mostly in Emmalin's POV:

You'd think being the daughter of a billionaire is easy, endless presents, parties, dressing up all of that stuff might be fun for a while but you realize that none of it is for yourself. Even graduating college by the time you are 11 with three degrees is not you. It's for yo our legacy. 

Right now we are in Las Vegas the Apogee Awards. Dad is being recognized and I highly doubt he even cares. He doesn't care about much that involves grown up stuff, he likes having fun. I can't exactly dislike him for that, it's made for fun times and good memories, but he's the heir of his father's company. 

Hello my name is Emmalin Jane Rose Stark. I am the daughter of Tony and Pepper Stark. I am a certified genius. Robotics, science, and mathematics are obviously my best subjects.

Mom and I are getting ready in our Las Vegas suite. Dad might not be psyched about this idea, but I am. I grew up in the lime light and having to deal with crowds of people, so i don't mind this. I accepted that I'm a part of my father's image a long time ago. 

I put Rhodey's call on speakerphone and then threw it onto the bed as I get my dress out. " I bet you thirty bucks he won't even show. He'll stay in the casino all night." I tell Rhodey as I slipped into my lacey blue dress. "Like your dad would miss a chance on being in the spotlight? Rhodey scoffs. "Your on Em. I'll see you there kiddo." Rhodey said "See you there uncle Rhodey." Emmalin said

I hear the beeping on my phone telling me that he hung up. I look in the mirror and I like the way the dress looks on me. I then curled my hair I look at myself again in the mirror. I then walk over and sat on the bed and put on my high heels, then I stand up and walk out to the living room of our suite.

You look gorgeous sweetie. Mom said to me when she saw me. 

Mom is looking so fierce herself. She has on a red gown on with her hair curled.   
You ready. Mom asked me  
Just one second. Emmalin tells her mom as she pulld out her phone.  
I want a picture of her.

Em, no! She tells playfully she never on for pictures.  
Yes mom you look beautiful. Emmalin said   
She scoff and waves her hand.  
I take the picture just like that. Despite what she says. The camera loves her. The picture is so natura. Mom doesn't even have to try. She can rock just sweats and a t-shirt, just as easy as she rocks pant suits and dresses.

Do you know if dad's there. Emmalin asked   
I have no idea. Obadiah just called me and told me that he and Rhodey are waiting on us. Pepper said

I think by the end of the night I might be thirty bucks richer. Emmalin thought to herself.

This might be Vegas, but compared to the rest of the people we've meet, we look like most stars. We might be some kind of celebrity, but no just no. We get courteous nods and mom gets checked out a few times, but other than that, the trip to ballroom c is uneventful.

We sit at the table with Rhodey and Obadiah. I know three people in this room. I'm underage and everyone expects me to mingle. That's a bit hard to do when everyone in this room has some type of alcoholic beverage in front of them. I can graduate college at a young age, but I can't drink.

A shot video of grandpa, dad and me begins the evening. Why they even had to involve me I didn't know. Mom apparently dug out a bunch of old photos. A lot of the photos I don't even remember. After the video played, uncle Rhodey gets up to start his speech.

As liaison to Stark Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a true patriot. He is my friend and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark. Rhodey said 

I look at the empty seat between me and mom and just sigh. Mom seems to have the same disappointment in her eyes. Obadiah gets up, but I put my hand to stop him.   
I got this. Emmalin said   
You sure? Obadiah asked   
She nodded.  
Okay. Obadiah said 

Accepting the award for Tony is his daughter Emmalin. Rhkdey says to the tune of the applause.  
I walked up to the stage  
You look beautiful. Rhodes said to ne when I reach him on stage. He gives me a kiss on the cheek.  
I accept cash and all types of credit cars. Emmalin said   
He laughs.  
I walk up to the podium where the award was waiting.  
Being up here was kinda nerve wracking, but not bnb being the youngest in college.   
"Dad's worst quality is perhaps is best. He's ways working." I hate myself for that lie dads down in the casino that's not working. "But I would find it highly offensive to not credit our engineers, scientists, and physicists at Stark Industries for all the hard work they've done, and of course, a thank you to Cornell James Rhodes and Obadiah Stane and the military for their loyalty to my father and his company. Thank you very much.   
People clapped and I walked off stage. I walk back to our table.

Good job Emmalin. Obadiah said   
Thanks. Emmalin said  
I see Rhodey move out of the corner of my eye and he gets out his wallet.  
I was joking uncle Rhodey. Emmalin said   
A bets a bet Em. Rhodey said handing me thirty bucks 

I the award ceremony ends and mom is talking to various people and I see Rhodey leave with the award and I follow him. He will be finding my dad. I am about to walk onto the casino floor when one of the floor managers stop me. Ugh my age is really starting to kill me. I can graduate college, but I can't really go anywhere with out supervision. I might be eighteen but I still can't do a lot of things still.

Miss you can't be here alone. Manager tells me  
I'm not here to gamble. I'm here to find my dad. I say  
Who is he I'll have him paged and meet you out her. Manager said  
Yeah good luck with that. I'm Emmalin Stark. I say  
My apologies miss Stark. I must escorts you to your father crapes table. Manager said  
I follow the manger to where my dad is 

Hey little one. Dad says when we reach him   
Hey dad. I say   
Hey uncle Rhodey. I said   
Hey Em. I was telling your dad about your speech. Rhodey said he   
Nailed it right. That's my girl. Dad said   
As he rolls the dice   
You missed mom looking hot. I tell him  
I bring out my phone out of my clutch and show dad the picture of mom.  
Wow. He does his infamous gulp and eye-bug face. It's quite a funny face.

When I take out my phone I notice I have message from mom. Telling me it's time to go.   
Dad, come on. It's time to go. I said   
One more roll and I'll cash out. He said  
Dad come on. I said   
Okay! Okay! He says

Sometimes I think I'm the one doing the parenting. He cashes out his chips and then we leave the floor. It's not ways like this between us. Most of what he does it purely for show.

You look beautiful little one. Just like your mom. Tony said   
Thanks dad. Emmalin said   
But what's with the make up? Tony asked   
I just give him a playful eye roll.  
Oh you! Tony said as he tried to tickle Emmalin 

Emmalin runs towards her mom who is waiting in the lobby with the security.

Pepper, you look stunning. Tony said with wide eyes  
Happy has the car out front and everything is packed and is ready to go. Pepper said   
We all walk out to hear loud cheers and flashes. We don't get out in time because a girl who reeks of journalist jogs up to us. She talks through the arms of security.  
Christine Everhart vanity fair. May I ask you a few questions?she asks   
Dad looks between mom, who just got in the car and me and then speaks, make it quick.  
You've been called the Da Vinci of out times. What do you say to that? Christine said   
It's ridiculous. I dont paint. Dad said  
And what do you say to your other nickname. The merchant of death? She asks  
That's not bad. Let me guess Berekely? Dad said  
Brown, actually. She said   
We Ms. Brown. It's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you the day weapons are no longer needed to keep peace, I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hos. Dad said  
All I want is a serious answer. She said  
Here's serious; my old man had a philosophy. Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy. Dad said  
That's great line coming from the guy who sells the sticks. She said  
My father helped defeat the Nazi's. He worked on the Manhattan Project a lot of people, including your professors at Brown would call that being a hero. Dad said  
Touche. I comment  
Email how do you feel about this. She asks me  
I really should have kept my mouth shut but to late now.   
I know exactly what I feel about what you are doing. I can see it in your eyes that you think we might as well be mercenaries profiting from war, either that ir you really wanna sleep with my dad. I said  
Dad just looks at me with a proud smile.  
She looked at me like she wanted to say more to me, but she was smart and didn't.  
Thats my girl. Dad said and we get into the car. Happy let's go. He said


	5. Family Day

I wake up in my own bedroom in Malibu. I missed this place. I missed the openness of the windows. I missed my massive walk in closet. 

I walk into the kitchen to find my parents in their pajamas. Dad sitting at the breakfast bar and mom by the stove. I smell the sign cinnamon rolls. 

Well look who finally decided to grace us with her presence. Dad said with a big grin  
Did you sleep well honey? Mom asked  
Comatose. I said  
Dad just laughed. I'll say. I picked you up and you didnt even move. He said  
I'm really proud of how you handled yourself at the ceremony. Mom said  
You should have seen her talk to the tabloid, Pep, she was trying to kids my ass and Em kicked hers. It was great. Dad said  
Mom just looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

Sorry. You would have done the same if you saw her running up with that smirk and lustful gleam in her eyes. I mocked Ms. Everhart by batting my eyelashes   
Mom thinks for a minute and nods.  
She was kinda pretty, too. Dad said kinda disappointed.   
I picked up a pillow from an empty barstool and tossed it at sad. It hit him in the head.   
I was kidding. He said  
Mom then picks up a pillow and throws it at dad.   
We all ended up having a pillow fight.

Next morning......  
Waking up at 6am  
I got up and headed downstairs  
I saw my mom first   
Good morning Em. Mom said  
Good morning mom. Happy birthday. I said  
Thanks sweetie. Mom said  
Dad down in the workshop. I asked  
Yeah. Mom said

I went down and tyoes in the code at Jarvis pad at the door. And then I go in. Dads working in the car.

Hey little one. Dad said  
Aren't you supposed to be on your way to the airport? I asked  
It's my plane. Dad said  
Mom comes down with breakfast.  
Breakfast is served. Mom said  
You are supposed to be on a plane right now. Mom said  
Are my girls trying to hassle me out of here? Dad asked   
No, but your plane was supposed to leave half an hour ago. Mom said  
I thought it being my plane and all it would just wait for me to just get their. Dad said  
What about Rhodey? I asked   
I mean doesn't it defeat the purpose of having your own plane leaves before you arrive? Dad said

Then they talked business and I time them out, and eat my breakfast. After we are all done I take the trays and wash the dishes. I hear footsteps and dad comes out with his suitcase and in a suit, mom follows him out.

Don't you look all fancy? Your going to a dessert not the Hamptons. I said  
This will make them take me seriously. Dad said  
You supply them with weapons dad. I think they already take you serious. And besides the JERICO speaks for itself. I said   
Good point. Dad said  
I go over and hug him   
Now be careful over their. I said  
Always. Dad said  
Happy and dad leave.  
Happy then returns 

Is it okay if I go surfing. I asked  
I've got errands to run make sure Happy goes with you. Mom said   
Okay. I said  
Happy looks excited to go surfing with me.

I go upstairs, change into my bathing suit and put a cover over it. I get my wet suit and grab my beach bag and surfboard and leave with Happy. The sun is beating down right now, so I put on sunscreen. I see the paparazzi but pay them no attention its California their always around. I paddled out and went out to surf.

It's already four in the afternoon when I get back home. Moms already home.   
Did you have a great time. Mom asked  
Yeah I did. Have you heard from dad? I said  
He called me a couple of hours ago. He tried calling you but you didn't have your phone on you. Mom said  
Oh. I said

Too bad i missed his call, but then i see he left a video message for me.   
Well i see how things are. Your "old man" tries to call you and you don't pick up. Well I guess your busy or something. I hope your busy being good for your mom. I'll see you when I get home. I love you little one. Bye.  
The message made me smile.

Em went to bed 

Next morning......  
Em went to the office. If you go anywhere make sure Happy goes with you. Love you. 

Happy comes in

Did my mom send you to babysit me? I asked  
Yeah. Happy said   
Okay. How do you feel about donating clothes to the church? I asked  
Sounds good. Happy said 

They grabbed the stuff and went to donate it to the church.

After they did the donation 

As soon as we breach the doors and walk across the street to the parking lot, there are paparazzi there with video cameras and regular ones. 

Emmalin, are you taking over the company?  
Do you think you'll receive a ransom note? 

What are you talking about? I asked  
Your father?   
What about him? I asked   
You dont know?  
Would you stop asking me questions and tell me what the hell is going on. I said  
One takes out their phone and shows me a video.

Today, Tony Stark was giving a demonstration of his new missile, and on the way back to the airbase, his convoy was ambushed and Stark was taken. They suspect it was bu a radical milita group, but his location is unknown.

I turn my back on them and I call my uncle. He picks up on the first ring.  
Is it true uncle Rhodey. Is he gone. I asked  
Yes but believe me, we are going to do everything to get him back. He said  
I hang up on him and I screamed no and then colladped.

Happy then picks up Emmalin and Carried her to the car and drives her home. He then gets out and carried her into the house.  
Pepper sees Happy carrying Emmalin

What happened? She asked  
After she was shown by the press that ber dad was taken. She then called Rhodey and asked him if it it was true and he confirmed it was true. She than hung up in him and then screamed no and passed out. She hasnt woke up since then. Happy sajd  
They both watched her

2 minutes later  
Emmalin wakes up  
Mom is it true. I asked  
Yeah baby it is. Mom said  
Emmalin starts to cry and then Pepper does. They fell asleep holding each other.


	6. Missing

Happy might be staying with us now, but I still feel alone. Mom has dads spot at the company so she's barely home. She only comes home to sleep even if you can call what she does at the end of the night sleep.

I stand on the balcony that hangs over the cliff the house rests on. I look out at the blackness of the ocean and sky. There is very little light out on this cloudy night. The only things I can hear is the crash of the water against the rocks below and the sounds of bugs being zapped by the bug zapper.

Welcome to the world without Tony Stark. It's to quiet.  
I beg to whatever higher power that he comes back safe and sound. I pray that he's safe or is any relative condition of that word. I want my daddy home. I might be 18 years old but I still. Eed my dad. He's gone and I want him back home with mom and me. 

I walk down and I found my mom had cried and fell asleep on the couch. I go and grab the comforter off of my parents bed and put it on her. I than went downstairs to try and find my dad.

In the workshop.....  
I need to trace his last location. She said to herself

I started to trace where his phone last was. I start to hack into the government satellites.  
I hack the FBI, NSA, NASA, then I get to Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Divison.

What the hell is the last one when I fo figure out who they are I'm telling them go shorten their name because each their first letters of each word spells out S.H.I.E.L.D. she said ti herself

And she hacked into it.  
After I did that I fell asleep from exhaustion.   
I woke up in my room. Mom might have had Happy carry me up to my room.

Go down to the workshop  
This is place where dad and I would hang out. This place is where our love for building began. Dad never fixed the Hot Rods compression problem, so I decide that's a good way to waste some time. Its keep me busy for a short time, but it's something. It's something to keep my mind off of everything. 

Dad can you pass me the. I find myself saying apparently its working, because I forgot that my dad wasn't here.   
A tear fell down my face. I cry while working on the car. I might know what I'm doing, but I work slowly. After I'm done working on the car I head to my room to go to sleep. I don't even bother changing I just climb on my bed and go to sleep.

The next morning....  
I wake up and change into a new outfit and I head down to the kitchen and I find mom there.

It all just seems like a nightmare that I can't wake up from even though there's nothing more I want than to wake up from it, and the only way that will happen is for my dad to come home. My hope radar fluctuates frequently, but I try to remain in an optimistic head space. It's very hard.  
I find myself shutting down more and more. It git worse when my mom told me I couldn't go with Rhodey to look for my dad.   
I now way 105 pounds. It's hard for me to lose weight since I have more muscle than a thing. I'm barely eating and when I do all i eat is soup, and I'm harely sleeping. I sit up at night and I search for my dad. I feel more and more numb to the outside ere world. It's like it didn't exist anymore. It's like mom and I don't exist anymore. We are not who we once were.

When I'm not looking for my dad I have Jarvis looking at the satellites for any disturbances. He's checking for anything and everything that could possibly pinpoint her dads location. But knowing the middle-east, if he's not dead he's probably will be in some cave.

Weeks go by and nothing. Jarvis has nothing. Rhodey calls daily to check on us and to let us know their still looking. We've been reached out by different programs and magazines for exclusive, but mom and I turn them down our grief is ours not anyone's else's. The only but I've given any reporter is that until I see a body, I know in my heart that be is still alive.

The magazine's have accused me of going to therapists, taking medication, anorexia, and sorts of awful things.  
Another day filled with tagging along paparazzi went like this:  
Have you sought professional help for your eating disorder  
I'm not anorexic. I'm depressed, okay. My dad is gone and I'm not happy. Is that so freaking bad? I snapped back  
Silence  
No? Then back off. I said

Its not much longer when I've had enough. I tell my people to confirm appearance to Oprah when she called. She not taking this matter gentle. I'm going to put an end to all the tabloids. Oprah will have the exclusive and no one else will.

I fly with Happy to Chicago on our private jet and I am excited by four additional security officers to Oprah's studio. They wanted to do my hair and makeup and I said no. No way am I going to glorify this. 

Our guest today has courageously agreed to come here today and speak on the record for the first time. Please welcome, Emmalin Stark. Oprah said

Everyone applauded

I am quiet surprised that you agreed to come talk to me. Ahe said aw I sat down  
I am wearing my dads black sabbath tshirt, jeans, and combat boots.  
I didn't want to treat this light. The tabloids are biting at the bit and this will be the only interview I do. I didn't want to mame a big deal out of it. I think that gussing up would have been disrespectful and would be objectifying the situation. It was because of you that I agreed to to do it. I said

I know it must have taken a lot of strength to come. She said  
I nodded   
Hopefully my dad is keeping the same strength. I started to cry  
I remeber seeing your reaction on the news, what's the first thing that came into your mind? She asked  
I didn't know whether to believe these people or not. I remember calling my uncle Rhodey then everything after that is blank. I cry  
I know it's possible that he might not ever come home, but I just don't even want to think about that you know its sometimes hard to remain positive, but he needs me to. Ninety percent of me thinks he will come home, but the other 10 percent can be distinctive when it wants to be. If I don't receive offical documentation that my dads body is found, I know in my heart that he's still out there. I promise to never give up that hope that he will come home.   
Do you still have that feeling? Oprah asked  
Of course. I said  
How has it affected the atmosphere at home. Its bound to be different. She asked  
It's like theres this strung thats threatening to just snap like with one phone call everything can either be okay again or just come crumbling down. Everytime the phone rings, I just flinch. It's just a lot of waiting and hopeing. And a whole lot of crying. For me, its thinking how is he going to be when he comes home is he going to be the same? Or broken? I found myself asking dad to pass me the wrench in the garage the other day, and then I remembered he wasn't there. At a week I expected a ransom note, and now I'm just praying.

Would you call yourself a spiritual person? Oprah asked  
I believe that there are many kinds of faith. I've never believed that things happen for no reason. There is always a reason, no matter what your beliefs are. I said  
Gery well put. You seem to be taken to the limelight pretty well since a young age. All the media attention. How dies it make you feel to be under the microscope? Oprah asked   
I don't really mind. I mean sometimes I wish I had a bit more privacy then I have, but uts something i don't really have control over. I know that my weight is a big deal right now, but i would like to see you try and eat if someone you love is god knows where and you don't know what they are going through. I said

So if you could change any aspect of your life, would you? Oprah asked   
I'd change what's going on right now, but other than that no I wouldn't. The money doesn't matter to me only my family does. I said

Many people think you were robbed of your childhood what would you say to them? Oprah asked   
We all live differently, each and everyone of us. I think I would hav4 been miserable going through school when I already knew everything. By the time I was I graduated age 12 with three 3 degrees. I'm now 18. I'm not a child anymore. I'm the future of my family's company, and I've accepted that. I said

Now if you could tell your dad anything. What would you say to him? Oprah asked  
I would tell him to never give up. I said

Next day.....  
Jarvis's hacked satellite feed has given me nothing so far. Rhodey has started to check in less and less often. I stayed up longer than I did before checking the feeds. I usually never eat the food mom or Happy brings me.   
I've lost track of time seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, and months none of that matters anymore. I've gone numb.

Em can you come here? Mom said through the intercom

I go up to my mom and see her with a couple of people. There government employees.  
No. I said in a sob. This is it dads dead and I'm about to take over Stark Industries.

Emmalin my name is is Geogre Taylor and this is my partner Emmet Watson were with the NSA. The National- 

There here because I hacked their satellites. Well I'm about to get arrested, but at least they aren't telling me my dad is dead. 

Security Agency. I finished   
What took you so long. I asked  
You were very good at covering your tracks. It took us a while to figure out who would have such intrest in the barren landscapes of the middle east. You know you're not the only one looking for him, he's an important man to us all. He said

He might be your weapons contractor, but he's my dad. I win. Now if you excuse me.... I said

Ms. Stark you broken federal lawm agent Taylor said

If you were going to arrest me you would have all ready done so. I'm not a terrorist. I'm just a daughter trying to find her dad and if you have a problem with that take me in. I said holding out my arms  
Watch yourself Ms. Stark. He said  
They leave.

I'm sorry. Mom said to me and I run into her arms and cried  
I just want him home. I said   
Me too. Mom said


	7. Returning

More weeks have gone by, and I drop even more weight I now weighted 98 pounds. The very few times I've left the house. I am attacked by paparazzi and end up on the cover of the magazine's or US weekly. I didn't look any further than the covers that said I was getting dangerously thinned various other headlines about my mental state.   
I look dreadful. But they can't expect me to look my normal self in this current climate.   
There was nothing on the video feed until one day out if nowhere; there was a massive explosion, then what appeared to be a secondary explosion. I yelled at Jarvis to call uncle Rhodey.

Em what's wrong? Everything okay? He asked  
Uncle Rhodey there was and explosion and then there was another one. I've been sitting here for 48 hours and there it was BOOM ! It was in the middle of nowhere. You have to check it out. You have. I said  
Em slow down and tell me again Rhodey said   
There was an explanation, then another one. They were in the middle of nowhere. There has to be something going there. I said  
What are the coordinates. He asked  
I tell him them  
Alright well go check it. I'll call you no matter the outcome. He said  
Okay. I said  
They hang up

I began to pace and taking turn sitting and checking my phone and Jarvis every so many seconds to make sure Rhodey hasn't called back and he hasn't.  
A couple of hours later, my phone rings.  
Rhodey's caller ID photo comes up on my screen and I answer it.

Hello? Uncle Rhodey? What was there? What'd you find? I said  
Me. Dad said  
Its dads voice. I slapped myself to make sure I wasnt dreaming. I started to shake. And a sob came out.

Daddy? I said  
It's me little one. Dad said  
Oh! Daddy, I've really missed you so much. Its.... its ready good to here your voice again. I said  
You to. He said

I then heard mom coming down probably to make me eat.   
Em here food you need to eat. Mom said  
I'm still on the phone sobbing and I fall to the ground crying. I dropped the phone and mom came running over to mr and holds me and picks up my phone to see why I was crying. She saw Rhodey's name and puts it to her ear.   
Rhodey? Pepper said  
No. It's me Pep. Tony said  
Tony? Pepper said  
Hey Pep. Tony said  
Theh talked and I cried

My mom hangs up with dad and she grabs my hand and we go upstairs.

On TV we heard

Now onto an update on the disappearance of Tony Stark. Tony Stark's long term friend lieutenant James Rhodes has confirmed that Tony Stark has indeed been found and the only injury he has is a hurt arm. TV anchor said

I eat well and sleep well the entire night for the first time in quite a while. 

Next day....  
Mom and I are both jittery. I wear the only dress that fits me that was my black dress and I'm wearing black flats. Moms wearing a pant suit and Happy takes us to the airport. We wait and see a huge military plane comes down the landing stripe. I become antsier as the huge plane lands and the ramp starts to come down. I see dad's head rise and before the ramp is completely down I run and jump on board. Minding his arm in the sling, I latched onto my dad and cry.

Hey little one. Dad said  
God I missed you. Dad said   
I missed you too. I said

I put my face into the crook of his neck, just breathing in his scent. Despite a little weight loss and some minimal injuries, you might never known he spent 3 months in a desert. After we pulled a part, he looks at me up and down and looks disappointed.  
He must have noticed how much weight I had lost.   
Jeez you look worst than I do. Dad said  
I just wipe at my eyes, taking away a handful of black makeup as I do. Uncovering my bags underneath my eyes.

It's okay little one daddys here now. Dad said  
He pulls me into a hug and I cried again.

Dad and I walk towards mom.  
Your eyes are red a few tears for your long lost husband. Dad said  
Tears of joy. I hate job hunting. Mom said  
They kissed  
We all walk to the car and got in.

Where to? Happy asked   
To the hospital Happy please. Pepper said   
No. Tony said   
Dad you have to go. Emmalin said   
There are two things I want cheeseburgers and a press confrence. Tony said  
A press confrence. What on earth for. Pepper asked   
You just got home dad the press can wait. Emmalin said   
Hogan drive. Chessebuger first. Tony said  
This outage be fun. I mutter underneath my breathe 

They went to Burger King then went to Stark Industries.  
We pulled up to Stark Industries and people are clapping as we pull up.  
Obadiah is the first to greet us and does a little enthusiastically.

Look at this. Huh. Ah Tony. Thought we were meeting at the hospital. Hey ladies. Obadiah said   
Stane waves at me and mom  
No, hospital needed. Dad said  
Look at you. Stane said  
Dad eats his burger.   
You get one of those for me? Stamen asked  
No sorry this is the last one and I need it. Dad said  
We all walk int the buliding. Mom and I stop at the mouth of the press room and dad walks to the stage.

Mrs. Stark. Coulson said   
Yes? Mom said  
May I speak with you for a moment? Coulson asked   
I'm not a part of the conference. Mom said  
Mom he's not with the press. I said  
She right. I'm agent Coulson I'm with  
Strategic Homeland Intervention and Logistics Divison. Coulson said   
That's quite a mouthful. Mom said  
They talked 

Dad does his speech and I tune most of it out but the last part.

Affect immediately Stark Industries will no longer be making weapons. Dad said   
And obadiah started to do damage control.   
Dad walks over to me and mom and grabs our hands and pulls us out of the room. 

Once we got home, dads phone rung.  
Yeah, sure I can meet you. Dad said  
Obie wants to me to meet him, I'll see you later. Dad said  
You just got back dad. I said  
I'll be right back. You'll see. I'm not in Afghanistan anymore. Dad said  
But.... I said  
I gotta go. Dad said  
Okay. I stomp up the stairs and immediately trade my dress for sweats and dads tshirt.

Mom knocks on my door.  
Em are you okay? Mom asked  
He hasn't been home a day and he's already gone again. I said  
He has to work. Mom said  
But that's the thing isn't it. He announced that he's going to stop making weapons, and then he works. What is he doing if he's not making weapons? I asked  
I don't know. Mom said

I just remain in my room for awhile. I don't move when I hear the front door open. I just curl up on my bed. I then go out into the hallway and sit on the steps.

What'd Obadiah want? Pepper asked   
Just wanted to tell me were a team, were in this together.... wheres Em? Tony said  
In her room. Pepper said   
About her how could you say what you did at the press confrence then just go right back out like nothing happened. Tony? She sat up for days barely sleeping or eating to try and find you. Almost faced federal incrimination just hacking satellites to find you. Went on Oprah, had her face in magazines, and what do you show for it?   
I heard a thud.

Magazines, Oprah, when was this?tony asked  
Less than a month ago... look at the other.  
Look what she went through. Look what we went through. Pepper said

I went back into my room and remember what I went through while my dad was gone and I cry. 

Pepper helps he husband switch out the old arc reactor with the new one.

Pepper than goes up cooks dinner and Tony goes up to his daughters room and finds her crying by the window. 

Em little one. Tony said  
Yeah dad. Emmalin said  
You okay? Tony asked  
No. But I will be one day. Emmalin said  
He walked over to his daughter and held her as she cried.   
They sat there for a good thirty minutes than Jarvis told them it was dinner time.  
They go down to wat. Dinner was silent even if there was stuff to talk about. 

After dinner Tony went back downstairs and Pepper, and Emmalin cleaned up. 

I quietly go downstairs and sit on the stairs. I look through the window to see that dad is sitting in his hot rod. Scanning through pictures on a projection of when he was gone. Pictures if mom and I in public when we did go out. Then the video comes up how i reacted to when finding out her was gone. The video abruptly stops where I passed out in Happy's arms. Dad gets out of his hot rod and walks slowly towards the screen. The I interview with Oprah then comes on. He plays the same clip over and over again.

Family is the only thing that matters to me.


	8. Family problems

Is dad downstairs again. Emmalin asked  
Pepper does nothing but nod.

It seems like since he's been back, all he's done is lock himself downstairs and keep secrets.   
Even from me.

I creep downstairs to see dad playing with a hologram. It's a hologram of a a large suit-looking thing on the projection board.  
Dad tossing different aspect at it, stopping it to otd core.

Is this how you did it? Is this what caused the explosion l? Emmalin asked  
Tony turns around in shock  
Yep. Sure was. Tony said

This past week dad has been distant. He's been through a horrible ordeal, I know, but he can't lock us out mom and I have always been by his side no matter what he's done.

Your going to make another one aren't you? Emmalin asked in a Sharpe tone  
For once I can do something good besides making weapons. Tony said  
What do you think this can turn into. It could become a weapon. Emmalin said   
Not in my hands it won't. Tony said  
Dismissing, the thought of personal superiority. What do you expect to gain out of this? Emmalin said   
Emmalin this brought me home. Tong said trailing off  
It seems like he's suggesting that himself is thinking this itself is okay. It seems like he's suggesting that I had nothing to do with bring him home. It's not something of protection my dad's buliding it's his deathbed.

But you just couldn't leave it there, could you? I dont knkw why I'm trying, you're just gonna do what you want anyway. Emmalin said going to the stairs  
You might have been planned but it doesn't mean I wanted you so soon. Tony said with hint of regret in his voice

He might as well of slapped me in the face. He hasn't even got to the prototype and its already getting to him. The man I see isn't my father. I don't recognize him.

Thanks dad. Thanks a lot. Don't expect me to help you with this project because I won't. Emmalin said running up the stairs crying and she went to pack her bag

I'm not going to sit back and let him do this to me. I won't stand for it.

Em what happened? Mom asked with shock in her voice  
Ask your husband. I said

I walked out of the house and go to my caf and drive off.

Emmalin grabbed the card Coulson gave her and her mom and called him.

C. Hello  
E. Agent Coulson this Emmalin Stark I was wondering if we could talk  
C. Yeah we can meet me at 7428 Maddsion Avenue   
E. Okay  
They hang up 

Emmalin pulls up to this big government buliding and gets out of her car and walks over to where Coulson is standing.

What can I help you with Ms. Stark. Coulson asked   
I would like to become and agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. Emmalin said   
They talked   
Emmalin then signed the paperwork and became an agent.

You start in two day. Nick said  
Thank you sir. Emmalin said   
She leaves the buliding

She gets in her car and drives to her uncle's house.  
She knocks on the door.  
She went into the house and they sat down on the couch

What's wrong Em? Rhodey asked   
Me and dad got into a fight. Emmalin said   
What about? Rhodey asked   
He's buliding a suit. Says that's how he came home like you and I had no part in it. And he told me I might have been planned and not wanted at the same time. Emmalin said   
That asshole. I don't blame you for leaving Em. Rhodey said 

I need to tell you something else. Emmalin said   
Okay. Whay? Rhodey asked   
I just joined shield I become an agent in two days. After the banquet I won't be here for awhile. Emmalin said   
Have you told your mom. Rhodey asked   
Nope. But I will though. Emmalin said   
What about your dad? Rhodey asked   
I don't know. If were not fighting. Emmalin said   
Okay just be careful alright. Rhodey said   
I will be. Coulson is training me. Emmalin said 

Emmalin stayed with her uncle for the night and then went home and got ready for the banquet.

At the banquet....

Standing by my dads side he says nothing to me and I say nothing to him. I drove myself and dad arrived late so I'm assuming moms here already here. 

As soon as I walk through the door. I'm assaulted by a smurfs with red hair.  
Mom? Emmalin said   
She pulled me to a balcony   
Your dad told me what happen. Needless to say he and I had a very long conversation. Pepper said   
Its changing him mom. Emmalin said   
I know sweetie. I know. Pepper said   
I need to tell you something. The day I left I called Coulson I'm going to be joining shield as an agent. Emmalin said   
What? Pepper asked  
Yeah I start I. Two days. Emmalin said   
What are you telling your dad. Pepper asked   
If he talks to me I'll tell him the truth but even then he has no say and gets mad at me he can't even do anything about it I'm 18. Emmalin said   
I'm proud if you sweetheart. Pepper said  
Thanks mom. Emmalin said   
They go to the dance floor and dance.

We dance and I spot Coulson and I stop dancing and I walk over to him.  
Hey boss. Emmalin said   
Hey agent Stark. Coulson said  
My dad comes over and pulls me to the dance floor.

I'm sorry little one. For everything. Tony said  
I stayed silent  
I know you really don't believe me and I don't blame you one bit, but I'm sorry for what I said to you. Tony said  
You're only saying sorry after the fact. Emmalin said  
Your the best thing that has happened to me besides your mom. I love you Emmalin Jane Rose Stark. With everything I have. Tony said  
Thanks daddy I love you too. Emmalin said

So your mom might have told me something anything you might want to tell me? Tony asked   
I joined shield and I start in two days. Emmalin said   
What? Tony said  
I'm joining the organization that wants to debrief you on how you escaped. Coulson and his team are my S.O.'s. Emmalin said  
NO! Tony said  
You really can't tell me that answer dad I'm 18. Emmalin said   
Okay. Just be careful alright. Tony said  
Same goes for you with the suit. Emmalin said  
Okay. Tong said  
They continued to dance

Skipping Tony going to Guatemala  
And skipping Tony and Stane fighting.

Two days later.....  
Emmalin leaves to become an agent 

At S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters....

Clint, Natasha, and Coulso. Were training Emmalin 

After 2 months of training Natasha left to complete a mission. Emmalin didn't know her dad was the mission Natasha haf.

After another week Coulson gave Emmalin her Shield badge.

Congratulations Emmalin Stark welcome to shield. Coulson said  
Thank you sir. Emmalin said   
Your on team Delta now. Coulson said  
Wow. Thank you. Emmalin said  
You have a month off go celebrate with your parents. When you come back well have a mission for you. Coulson said  
Okay. Bye Coulson. Emmalin said   
Bye agent Stark. Coulson said

Emmalin headed home...  
Not knowing what was happening with her dad but she soon will know.

Emmalin drove up to the house and got out and walked in. 

Jarvis where are my parents? Emmalin asked   
Down in the gym. Jarvis said  
Thanks. Emmalin said   
She walked down to the gym

Emmalin entered the gym. She saw her dad giving her mom control of the company. When she saw the lady from legal she froze it was Natasha. Before she could call Natasha out Haply saw her. And yelled for her to come into the ring with him.  
Emmalin get in here. Happy said  
Tony, Pepper, and (Natlie) aka Natasha look her way.

Emmalin dressed all in black with her gun on her hip and in heels. Emmalin doesn't pay her parents and Natasha any attention. She walked over to the ring and climbed in putting on the boxing gloves. She then took Happy down.

HAPPY!! Pepper said  
Emmalin took the gloves off and climed out of the ring.

Emmalin's phone rings.  
E. Hello  
C. Agent Stark you are to keep Natasha's cover with your parents  
E. Why?  
C. Because the thing that's keeping your dad alive is also killing him  
Emmalin's face goes completely white  
Tony and Pepper watched their daughter on the phone.  
E. What do you mean agent Coulson   
C. I mean the arc reactor is killing your dad from palladium poisoning   
E. Any cure  
C. No  
E. Anything incan do  
C. You can help by being by your father agent Stark   
E. Yes sir  
C. I will call in later agent Stark   
E. Okay agent Coulson   
C. Natasha will pull you aside to fill you in later  
E. Okay  
They hang up   
Emmalin then calms herself down before walking over to her parents.

Hey guys. Emmalin said   
Hey little one. Tony said   
Hey Em. Pepper said  
Emmalin then turns to Natasha  
Hi I'm Emmalin Stark. Emmalin said   
I'm Natlie Rushman. Natasha said  
They shake hands 

So kid what are you doing here? Tony asked  
Shield gave me the next month off. Since I just became a new agent. Emmalin said  
That's great Em. Pepper said  
Thanks mom. Emmalin said   
So who taught you how to fight? Tony asked   
One of my S.O's did. Emmalin said  
Oh. Tony said   
So mom I hear you've become the new CEO. Emmalin said  
Yeah. Pepper said   
Congrats Mom. Emmalin said  
Thanks Em. Pepper said

Emmalin's phone rings this time it was Natasha calling  
Sorry I have to talk this. Emmalin said  
She walks away  
E. Hello  
N. Meet me in your room.  
E. Okay  
They hang up   
She walked back over to her parents   
Sorry something came up be right back. Emmalin said   
Okay. Both said  
Emmalin took off running to Natasha

Emmalin's bedroom  
Jarvis make this room sound proof now. Emmalin said   
Yes. Jarvis said

What the hell is going on Nat. Emmalin said   
I was ordered by Fury himself when we first started noticing the signs of your father dying. Your dad started off by giving his stuff away or selling it. Then he made your mom CEO. Nat said  
How long has he known he was dying. Emmalin said   
2 months. He started to notice after the first expo. Nat said  
How long does he have to live Nat. Emmalin said   
3 weeks. Nat said  
Does my mom know. Emmalin said   
No. Nat said  
So she finds out when he dies on us. Email said  
We are trying to find slow down the poison. Nat said  
Can you tell my parents I had to go take care of something. Emmalin said   
What do you mean. Nat said  
I'm going to Dr. Banner and having him help me find something to slow down the poisoning. Emmalin said   
Okay. Be careful. Nat said  
I will. Emmailn said  
Emmalin leaves her room and heads to the airport.

Natasha finding Tony and Pepper and telling them.

Mr. And Mrs. Stark. Nat said  
Yes Natlie. Pepper said  
Your daughter had me to let you know her boss just called her in for something so she had to leave. Nat said  
Okay thank you for letting us know. Pepper said  
Your welcome. Nat said  
And she left the room

After Emmalin and Bruce made the stuff to slow down the poisoning she flew back home and handed the stuff over to Natasha.

Emmalin gave away nothing that she knew that her dad was dying.

The Stark family in Maraco...

Mrs. Stark. Natsaid  
Yes Natlie. Pepper said  
We have a photo op in minutes. Nat said   
Okay. Pepper said  
After doing all that dad left the restaurant and headed down to the race track. 

I noticed dad on the TV first.  
Mom. Emmalin said  
Yes honey? Pepper said   
Why is dad at the race track wearing a racing suit. Emmalin said   
I dont know. Pepper said 

We all headed down to the race track   
Tony fight Ivan Vanko 

I get out and follow the officers that arrested him.   
I'm riding with you. Emmalin said  
Who are you. Officer said  
Agent Stark. Emmalin said  
Okay. You can ride. Officer said  
Emmalin climbs in and they leave

With Pepper and Tony...  
Wheres Emmalin? Pepper asked   
I don't know. Tony said  
I can tell you where she is at. Happy said  
Where Happy. Pepper asked   
Went with the people that arrested the crazy guy trying to kill Tony. She went to figure out why. Happy said  
Thanks Happy. Pepper said 

With Ivan and Emmalin...  
Why did you attack my dad. Emmalin said   
To cause yours the pain his father put my father through. Ivan said  
Wow. Emmalin said   
Emmalin left and headed to the jet

Emmalin fell asleep waiting for everyone to board the jet. Not even 5 minutes later everyone boarded and they headed home.

Emmalin didnt stay asleep she started to have a nightmare.

NIGHTMARE:  
Ms. Stark I'm sorry to inform you that your father Tony Stark is missing  
She started to whimper   
Three months gone by.  
Ms. Stark your father died in Afghanistan. I'm so sorry for your loss.   
Bring Tony's body home.  
Emmalin's at her dad's funeral..  
Tony Stark was a loving father and husband he will be greatly missed by everyone. His daughter Emmalin Jane Rose Stark would like to say a few words now. Pastor Evan's said  
Im Emmalin Stark my dad Tony was my everything besides my mom and uncles. He was my best friend I will miss him so very much.   
NO NO NO COME BACK. Emmalin yelled in her sleep and cried  
Tony and Pepper ran to their daughter. Tony didn't know about his daughter nightmares but Pepper did.

Emmalin sweetheart wake up mommy's here so is daddy baby it's just a dream. Pepper said  
Emmalin flew up in bed and started to panic and cry 

Pepper one what was happening her daughter was having panic attack.   
Em sweetheart calm down baby it was just a dream baby it wasn't real I promise. Pepper said  
Emmalin calmed some but then she went into the bathroom and threw up and cried in their.

I thought she didnt have that dream anymore. Pepper said  
What dream? Tony asked   
She always had one dream that was worst than the other while you were missing . One that would tell is you were missing and played out what would have happened if you never came home after the three months. Pepper said  
What happened. Tony asked   
Ahe would dream of having to go to your funeral Tony. That's why she stopped eatting and sleeping. Tony I might be her mom Tony but shes closer to you. Losing you would probably kill her Tony. Pepper said   
I knew that she lost all that weight and barely slept but I never knew she had the dreams. Tony said  
You probably never would have Em would have never told me either but I found out through Jarvis Em never told me. Em didn't want to worry me anymore than what I was worrying about back then. Em doesn't like people worrying about her. She's a lot like you Tony. Em wouldn't have told you about her dreaming about you dying Tony. Pepper said  
I wouldn't have known. Tony said   
No you wouldn't have. Pepper said  
What do we do. Tony asked  
I have no clue Tony. Pepper said

Emmalin came out of the bathroom  
Em you okay. Pepper asked   
Yep fine. Emmalin said  
Why the nightmare. Pepper said  
Just because dad came home doesn't mean the nightmares stopped. I just made Jarvis not tell you anymore. Yes mom I know that you know about the dreams even though I never told you about them. Emmalin said  
Emmalin walked away and headed for the cockpit to help Michael fly home.

They landed in Malibu and Emmalin got off the plane last and walked over to her car that was waiting for her and she drove home.

Dad went down to the workshop and mom went to Stark Industries. I went downstairs, where dad is, I typed in the code on Jarvis at the door of the workshop, but the door doesn't unlock  
Access has been forbidden at this time. Jarvis said

I took a look inside and found dad is sitting in the hot rod, looking at images, newspaper clippings and various other things about the Canko Family.

Jarvis so help me god, I will rip out your A.I. core and throw its remains into the ocean after I burn it. So override whatever order he has given you and let me in. NOW. Emmalin ordered him  
Very well. Jarvis said  
Thank you. Emmalin said  
J. What are you doing down here. I told you that- I clearly interrupted him in deep in thought   
I'm sorry sir. She was very persuasive. Jarvis said

I need to talk to you. Emmalin said  
I can't talk right now, I'm busy. Tony said  
Dad. Please. Emmalin said  
Alright. He tries to get out of the car, but starts to stump to the floor, I grab him before he could crash. 

You okay? Emmalin asked  
Just lead me to my desk. Tony said  
You've depleted another palladium core. Emmalin asked   
As he takes the arc reactor out of his chest and that answers the question. The arc reactor was smoking. I watched him replace the core and put the reactor back in and becomes a little more conscious, but before he could put his shirt on all the way back on, I noticed the veins by the reactor's cite and one on his neck. There are a sliver purplish color and they are visible. 

Dad I know. Emmalin said   
He just takes a deep breath and plays with the depleted palladium core in his hand.   
I know its poisoning you. Emmalin said   
How long have you known? Tony asked  
Since I've been home. Emmalin said   
That's why you were completely white that day and shaken with fear and why you took off running. Tony said  
Yeah dad. Why haven't you told mom. Emmalin said  
Because I don't want to worry her. Tony said  
So it's better to get rid of your stuff and give her the company. Emmalin said   
Yeah. Tony said  
That's why you had the nightmare on the plane and played it off that you were fine. Tony said  
Yeah. Emmalin said 

So how do we fix this. Emmalin said  
I don't know and if I cant figure this ot soon-. Tony started to say but cut of by Emmalin.  
No. No. Dad please don't tell me... No! This can not be hap.... we have to... there has to be something. Emmalin sobbed out

Completely losing my mind I grab a wrench and start to pace. 

I knew this was going to take you away from me. Emmalin said 

I stopped myself in time to not throw the wrench as hard as I could. I also had a sudden urge to tape on the suits and completely destroy them, but I don't. I drop the wrench and hear the clang it makes when it hits the floor. My father above everything now had a death sentence hanging above his head, and one that didn't come from masquerading around in the suit. Well, I mean technically it kind of does, but I mean the enemies that would come from that. What am I doing rationalizing? I've known my father's been dying I helped my the solution to slow down the symptoms of him dying, and I'm rationalizing! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I told myself

Come here. Tony tells her calmly, without a doubt knowing the war that is raging in my own mind. I run to him like I did as a child. I hug him tight and sob into his neck. He just rubbed my back. 

I'm sorry I've been so distant acting selfish. It scared me that for once in my life I don't have an answer. I've tried everything, and it won't work. Tony said his voice breaking  
Can you promise me one thing. Emmalin said   
Anything. Tony said  
Never give up. Emmalin said never letting go of him  
Never. Tony vows   
And don't you let me, and don't act like anything us up. Just what your mom needs is something else to worry about. Tony said  
You know both of us worry. Emmalin said 

I know. Come on let's go to the beach. Tony said  
I compose myself and agree to go with him.  
Since we are on the cliffs, we have to drive to the beach. It is only dad and I since mom I'd at a meeting and dad insisted that Happy didn't come, but I'm sure he would keep his distance. Dad and I pack a bag. Towels, a football, extra clothes and sunscreen. Dad drives the Audi. We are at the beach in no time. Dad pi is out a somewhat secluded spot. He is wearing read swimming trucks and a black tank top. I imagine that he would want to hide the veins by his arc reactor. I'm wearing my conservative black athletic bikini. Dad and I put on sunscreen.

We play football. Dad overthrew one and I go to grab it and a man with a camera caught my attention, clearly one of these annoying pests that we all know as paparazzi. Dad takes advantage of my distraction and tackled me into the water. The football still under my arm. I throw the football towards our spot on the beach and it made it. Dad then looks towards the paparazzi.

If he gets any closer, I'm prepared to go from superhero to supervillain in about a nano second. Tony said   
And your the one talking about legacy. Emmalin said  
Reputation is not my legacy. Ypu are little one. Tony said   
We play for a couple of more hours and go back towards the main part of the beach, to Carl's hot dog stand. Along the way, I see people pointing and cameras flashes, but it doesn't bother dad. No one approaches for an autograph. He had made that subject clear in an interview. When he I'd on family time, no one better bother us. We continue to walk the beach, eatting our hot dogs.

I know I'm going to regret asking thos even though I know the answer but... Emmalin said   
How long have I got? Tony finishes for Emmalin, taking a deep breath.  
Less than 3 weeks. It all depends on how much I use the suit. Tony said

I spit out the piece of hot dog I was eating.   
Easy. You alright? Tony asked   
All right? All right? I expected at least a couple if months, not weeks your birthday is next week. How can you seem do calm. Emmalin said   
Trust me, I'm not. Tony said  
Have you talked to Fury? Emmalin said   
I've given it thought, but no I haven't. Tony said  
Dad, would you really not give up Ironman even if it meant saving your life? Emmalin asked  
Emmalin... Tony said   
Its not only a legacy your leaving behind, dad. It's mom and me. Emmalin said

We got back to the house and dad and I go back down to the workshop. Dad goes over to the couch and sits, reading the paper. I make sure my area is secure for the night and join dad. I put the small pillow behind my head and end up on dad's thigh. I yawn. Dad folds the paper like actor's would on TV and looked at me.

You're not tried are you? Tony asked   
Yeah, I guess I am . Emmalin said   
Dad finishes reading the paper and tosses it aside. I feel him run his fingers through my hair and I'm asleep shortly after. This how dad and I used to be. It kind saddened me that our relationship was growing back this way only when he was dying. I an awakened when loud, clattering footsteps come into the workshop. 

Tony, I have been on the phone. Definitely Rhodey's voice   
I roll over, but pretended to still be asleep.   
She, Rhodey keep your voice down. Tonh said  
Is something wrong? Rhodey must have noticed my odd behavior ever since my birthday party. Ever since I stayed that one night with him when dad first created ironman, he had noticed different attitude.

The dream she had when I was held hostage started coming back. Tony said  
Tony, that's not good. Rhodey said  
I know. Tony said  
I'm sorry to add another load onto your pile, but I've been talking to the national guard all day. I had to do a lot of talking to talk them out of storming this place and taking your suits. Rhodey said

Dad slowly gets up thinking I am still asleep and I hear the sound of the office chair.  
What's this? Rhodey asked  
Its palladium. I replaced it earlier. Tony said  
You had this thing in your body? It looks more fired than KFC. Rhodey said  
It's from the reactor wall. Tony said  
Tony, you know you don't have to do this alone. Rhodey said  
Office chair swivels   
Contrary to popular belief, I know what I'm doing. Tony said

Tony's birthday....

Today is March 2nd dad's birthday and he still hasn't found answer. He's still dying. Thime is one thing money can't buy.i just look at myself in the mirror before I start to get ready. There is a slightly bluish bag under each of my eyes from the lack of sleep and I swear I have more grey hair than a normal adult should have.   
I wear a sleek black dress and glittering black plateforms. I wear my hair straight and it hung almost to my waist. I apply black liquid eyeliner to my top lash line, adding a flick at the end. I put on my mascara and leave my bathroom. The DJ already set up and is playing music. I go into the hallway and look out the window facing the driveway l. The guest are already starting to arrive. 

This outta to be fun. I groan to myself   
I walk downstairs and take in the scene. Daf is currently at the DJ's stand and scratching a record. He is in the suit, with an entire champagne bottle in his hand. I look around and there is a group of people standing around talking. I go into the kitchen, get a soda and sit on the counter. I stay up here for a few minutes, smiling at the people who come by me to get more booze or food. I jump down when I see Rhodey come in. He is looking around and clearly looks very disappointed. I don't blame him. I get to him the same time mom does. 

I'm going for air. Pepper said  
Why? What's wrong? Rhodey asked   
The three of us walk back into the living room and see dad on the stage, staggering while trying to stand.  
I don't know what to do? Pepper said   
That's it. I'm going to make... Rhodey said   
No, no, no. Don't make any phone calls. Emmalin said   
I just stuck my neck out for this guy. Rhodey said  
I know, I know. Let's try and handle it. Pepper said  
Try, being the key word. Emmalin said  
Dad waves at the DJ and he stops. Dad stands up tall in front of everyone.  
The question I get asked the most is how do I go to the bathroom in the suit. Just like that. Tony said relieving himself in the suit  
Gross. Emmalin said 

Pepper takes the microphone from Tony.   
Does this guy know how to party or what. Pepper asked  
I love you. Tony slurs out to Pepper   
Unbelievable Tony. Thank you so much for coming. We all thank you for such a wonderful evening. But were going to say goodbye now. Pepper said  
People just awed 

No babe the cake. The candles. I didn't get to blow them out. Tony said  
Your out of control. Pepper whispers to him  
I'm out of control. Tony said  
Trust me on this. Pepper said  
You're out of control. Tony said  
It's time to go to bed. It's time. Pepper said 

Tony try's to kiss Pepper but she moves away from him.  
Gimme a smooch. Tony said  
You just peed in the suit. That's not sexy. Pepper said   
It's got a filtration system you could drink the water. Tony said  
Just send everyone home. Pepper said   
If you say so. Tony said  
Okay. Pepper said   
My beautiful wife. Tony said  
Shes right the parts over, but the after party start in 10 minutes. Tony said   
If anyone, like Pepper doesn't like it theres the door. Tony said

He blows the water feature and people cheer and Tony feeds off of it.  
Mom just looks at Rhodey as he leaves. I don't know where he is going and I am too shocked to follow and see. Tony begins to shoot champagne bottles and watermelons with the repulses in his hands and in his chest.   
Jarvis's wall pannell in the kitchen was blinking red. I go over to it and it is altering me to the Mark ll is accessed and is being used by Rhodey.

I toss my shoes aside and run to my mom.  
Mom we gotta get everyone out. Rhodey is getting out mark 2. Emmalin said   
I go up and grab the mic from dad.  
I'm getting really sick and tried of cleaning up dads messes well ones that are completely stupid and his fault. Which go hand and hand.

Hey everyone get the hell out of my house now. Emmalin yelled in the mic  
No one budges   
You heard the girl Rhodey said wearing the mark 2 suit  
People leave

You don't deserve to wear one of thes. Shut it down. Rhodey said   
Goldstein gimme me a tune to beat my best friends ass too. Tony said  
They start to fight   
Happy users mom out, and Nat us walking as fast as she can in her high heels. The guests are crowed beside the windows but we use them away.

Both Tony and Rhodey puts up their hands.  
Put it down. Rhodey said   
You gonna take the shot? Tony said  
Dad. You promised. Emmalin said   
Em, come on. Pepper said  
I don't follow   
Drop it Tony! Rhodey said   
No! Tony said

They both charge at the same time and the repulsers react..... the glass of the window shatters into the sand and I am thrown back. I feel myself falling down. Like when I was a kid falling out of my bed, or Alice's falling through the rabbit hole. 

I hear mom's and Rhodey's yells.  
I dare open my eyes and I see the cliff and heard the swells of the sea beneath me. My own father just killed me, I think. I hit the water like a 3 ton bean being dropped from a crane. The last thing I remember seeing is the silver from mark 2. 

After Emmalin ended up in the hospital she woke up and signed herself out and went fo find her father.

Emmalin finds her boss and Natasha at Randy's donut shop with her dad.  
Emmalin is wearing her shields uniform.

Inside the shop...

I told you I don't want to join your super secret boy band. Tony said  
Yeah, I remember you do everything yourself. How's that working out for you? Nick said  
Its its honestly I haven't had the best morning. Tony said  
Who is she. Tony said  
That's not looking to good. Nick said  
I'm agent Natasha Romanoff. I'm a shield shadow tasked to you by the order of director Fury once we knew you were ill. Nat said  
You're fired. Tony said  
That's not up to you. Nat said

Emmalin walks over  
Hey Fury, Natasha, dad. Emmalin said   
You know who she is? Tony asked   
Yeah dad shes one of my S.O.'s. And I've known she was undercover the whole time. Emmalin said   
Hit him. Nick said

Tony feels a needle in his neck.  
Oh God. You gonna take my kidney and sell it? What did she just do to me. Tony said  
What did we just do for you dad? That's lithium dioxide, its gonna take the edge off. Were trying to get you back to work. Emmalin said   
Gimme a couple of boxes of that. I'll be right as rain. Tony said  
It's not a cure, just slows down the symptoms. Emmalin said   
She leaves and heads to her mom

Do I still call you Natlie. Tony said  
Yes. Nat said 

Doesn't look like an easy fix. Nick said   
Trust me. I know. I'm good at this stuff. I've tried every combination, every permutation of every known element. Tonh said  
It is silent for a short while.  
That's thing in your chest is based on unfinished technology. Nick said  
No. It was finished it just wasn't effective until I minimized it and put it in my chest. Tony said  
No, Howard said that the reactor was a stepping stone to something greater. He was about to kick off energy race their was defeat the arms races. He was onto something big. Something nuclear reactor look like triple. A battery. Nick said  
Just him or was Anton Vanko in on it. Tony said

Anton Vanko is the other side of that coin. Anton saw it as a way to get rich. When your father found out, he had him deported. When the Russians found out he couldn't deliver they shipped him off to Sibera and he spent 20 years in a vodka field rage. Not quite the environment to raise a kid. The son you had the pleasure of meeting in Maraco. Nick said

You told me I haven't tried everything. What do you mean I haven't tried everything? What haven't I tried. Tonh asked  
Howard said that you were the only person with the means and the knowledge to finish what he statted. Nick said  
He said that? Tonh asked  
Uh-huh. Are you that guy? Humm are you? Cause if you are then you can solve the riddle of your heart. Nick said   
I don't know where you get your information, but he wasn't my biggest fan. Tony said

What do you remember about your father? Nick asked  
He was cold, he was calculating, he never said I love you to me, never told me he liked me. So it's a little hard for me to digest when you tell me that he told you that the future was riding on me. And he's passing it down. I don't get that you're talking about a guy whose happiest day was shipping me off to boarding school. Tony said  
Thats not true. Nick said  
Well, apparently you knew him better than I did. Tony said

As a matter of fact I did. He was a founding member of shield. Nick said.  
What? Tony asked

Talking to Fury is just like talking to my father, being defensive about everything, swimming around the edge. I didn't think I would ever become a father, but if in fact, I some how did become one I wouldn't be like this to my kid. But I failed. The only reason I'm a father is because of Pepper. She is the only woman who sees past my shit and keeps me straight. She had an appeal from the first moment I met her. 

Hmm. Nick said  
Hmm what. What are you humm-ing about. Tony said   
I wonder if you mr kid has the same problem you think you did? Nick asked   
Emmalin knows I care about her. Tony try's to defend himself, but ever since I got back from Guatemala, things have changed. Well. Not exactly but me I changed, she remained the same girl I left, but I fucked up.... big time. I admit that I robbed her of her childhood. I had the same experience, but at a little older age. 

How? Throwing parties that she clearly doesn't want. Buying off her disappointment her whole life? No wonder your house is empty of estrogen. Nick said  
I know as of late. I haven't been dad or husband of the year material, but I'm trying to change that. Tony said

That girl is stronger than any person I've known, but she perhaps has the greatest weakness. Nick said   
Starks have no weakness. Tony said without thinking about it. Shit! I immediately regret saying that. I am so proud of Emmalin, and she doesn't even know. I'm definitely not in the running for dad of the year. Nor have I really ever been. She would say the opposite, I'm sure. She like her mother, look out for me, and gives me more credit than I deserve and tries to give me more and more chances, but I regrettably never really take them. 

You have these huge expectations of her she might be an agent for me but that doesn't mean she doesn't have weakness. But what I'm saying is that she's yours and Pepper's kid first.   
She has a weakness and it is something, you don't quite have the fist of fear. Nick said   
Fear. What could she possibly have to fear? I mean come on. I'm ironman. Hello? Me. Ironman universal protector ring any bells? Tony said

Not all fears are physical or quantifiable, Stark. She feared disappointment from you, fears that she won't live up to your "leagacy" and the fact your ironman paints a target on the center of your forehead. We kept watch on them both, she was panicking. Not eating or sleeping, Pepper was worried about her. We all know how she reacted when got off that plane. She ran straight for you when the ramp wasn't all the way down, jumped on board the aircraft with you and clutched onto you like there was no tomorrow. Can you imagine both Emmalin's and Pepper's reactions if they'd been told you perished out there in the dessert just think about it. Nick said  
I know. Tony said  
Have fun with your homework and Natasha cover remains the same. Nick said  
Tony grabbed his father's things and he headed home.

Tony's POV:

I never expected to hurt my daughyer.

Emmalin came back to the house.  
She went to her father.

And ever since you came back, all you've cared is making more dumb suits. Emmalin said   
I'm sorry little one. I said sweeping the hair out of her face. She silently reaches out and touches the reactor on my chest.

That thing is a blessing and a curse. Its keeping you alive, and it's taking you away from me. In more ways than one. Emmalin said latching onto me again, crying many times as of late. I wish I could make her feel better, but I can't. Unless, or we figure this out. 

Emmaljn and I find a way to solve my dying problem. 

I helped my dad make all the preparations we need in order to make the new element.

In the last year, I went back to school after becoming a agent I majored in chemistry. It was a good investment degree to earn. Now this was proving my point. Mom was really supportive and dad wasn't exactly enthused but he knew that chemistry would help us. 

Now when I fire this up, i dont want you anywhere near it. Jarvis is on record. On different angles so you can notate it later, okay. I just don't want you here in case something goes wrong. Tony said  
Safety is sexy right. Emmalin said   
He told me that all the time when I was growing up and helping him in the garage. 

Dad just gives me a goofy grin.   
Do you remember when you were 7 and I told you that. You asked me what sexy meant. Tony asked  
Didn't we somehow start talking about madness or something? Emmalin said   
I told you that sexy meant attractiveness and you started babbling about magnets and gravitational force. Tony said   
Is that when you knew I was a little you? Emmalin said   
No. Your mom and I noticed it long before that. Tony said

I'm serious little one, I don't want you anywhere near this thing. Go buy clothes or something. Tony said  
Are you sure. Emmalin said   
Positive. Tony said   
Okay. If you need anything, call me. You too Jarvis. If something g happens, let me know. Emmalin said   
I will. Jarvis said   
Be careful. Emmalin said 

I'm just cruising around in the Toyota when my phone rings I put it on bluetooth.

T. Everything went okay, but little one I need you to get back home right nie.  
E. Why? What happened?   
T. Vanko called. Hes obviously not dead. I don't want him to hurt you. So I need you to get to the expo as quick as you can  
E. Did it work?  
T. It worked, little one. I'm calling it little one.  
E. Dad  
T. You earned it. I'll see you later. Jarvis keep an eye on her for me.   
J. Yes sir  
T. I'm going to suit up and head to the expo. Be careful  
E. I will. You too daddy  
They hang up

I get to the expo and I see no one. I bring out my phone and call dad   
E. Dad I'm here  
T. Good. Your mom should have everything you need with her.   
They hang up

I call mom who tells me her location. I walk through the ridiculous crowd to my mom to see her with a garment bag in her hand. She also has the case in her hand. I take it. I think her and go off to the bathroom to change clothes. Nat comes with me to help me.  
Mom packed me a black and white dress that makes me look really grown up. And mom picked out white heels. I get dressed and Nat does my hair in time to see Justin Hammer dance on stage. I'm immediately shocked when Hammer brings the floor up and there are about two dozen drones on stage, representing each branch of the military.  
Uh oh this isn't good. Not with Vanko out there. I said to myself   
I get out my phone and try to call dad.  
Dad. It's me. I don't know where you are. For goodness sake call me. This isn't good.

Just then dad flies into the center. When Rhodey's gun comes up. I really know that things are not good

Everyone runs out.

I take out the case and activate it and I'm finally away from the pushy crowd.   
Welcome to the party. Little one. Tony said.  
Hey Em. Rhodey said  
I'm not doing this willingly. Emmalin said  
Do you nee the me? Emmalin said  
No I got Jarvis working on Rhodey. Stay there and make sure no one gets hurt. Tony said  
I filed the incoming drones, handling them with relative ease. There only ground troops here. Dad must be handling the air force. 

Be careful Em. A pack just peeled off and heading towards the expo. Rhodey said   
Roger that. Emmalin said   
I met the incoming force in the air. I just plow into the first one handling it like a bowling ball would a pin. After that well things get a little messy.   
Dodging bullets and all that tends to not be cool. I manage to take them down and send them on their merry way. 

You okay Emmalin? Tony asked  
Fine. Emmalin said   
We got to go, these drones are rigged to blow. Rhodey said   
Pepper? Tony said   
Got her dad. Emmalin said   
I get back to the expo to find that mom is the only human still around. I see her just standing there looking at the blinking red light on the drones corpse. I dive down grab her and thrust back up at full blast as the drones begin to blow. 

We made it. We're on the top of the nearby apartment complex. Emmailn said  
Tony makes it and Pepper immediately starts off on him.   
Oh my god. I can't take this anymore. My body can't take the stress anymore. I never know if you're going to kill yourself or wreck the company. Pepper said  
I think I did okay. Tony said   
I quit. I resign. That's it. Pepper said  
What did you just say? Your done? Thats surprising. No it's not surprising. I get it. You don't have to make excuses. Tong said  
They bicker back and forth for a couple of minutes.  
Tony finally hushs her with a kiss.

Emmalin I guess your up. Tony said  
Haha dad funny. Emmalin said   
They both just look at me  
I have a job I love please tell me you are joking right. Emmalin said 

We all fly back down to start the clean up.  
I follow dad like a lost puppy dog.  
You were kidding right?   
Please tell me you were kidding dad. Emmalin said   
Emmalin you never know with me. Tony said

Later on she found out her dad was kidding.  
Her mom was still the CEO of the company. Her dad is still ironman and she was still and agent for shield


	9. Meeting Captain America

Agent Stark report to Director Fury office. Agent Hill said  
Yes Agent Hill. Emmailn said 

In Fury's office...  
Agent Stark you remember who Captain America was right? Fury said  
Yes sir. Enmalin said  
Well he needs to be brought up to date on the new world. Fury said  
Yes sir. Emmalin said  
Fury and Emmalin walk to where Steve was at.

Captain Roger's this is agent Dyark she will be showing you around. Fury said  
Yes sir. Steve said  
Fury leaves.

Hi I'm Emmalin Stark. Emmalin said   
Hi I'm Steve Rogers. Steve said  
Are you hungry? Emmalin asked   
Yes I am. Steve said   
Would you like to go get something to eat then? Emmalin asked   
Yes I would love to. Steve said  
They head to the diner 

So are you any relation to Howard Stark? Steve asked   
Yes. He is my grandfather. I'm his son Anthony's daughter. Emmalin said   
Wow. Steve said  
Yeah. Emmalin said  
So what do you do for fun? Steve asked  
I like to hang out with my parents. You? Emmalin said   
I like to draw. Steve said  
That's fun. Emmalin said   
They continued to talk 

They sat there talking having a really good time.   
So Emmalin would you like to grab dinner with me sometime? Steve asked  
As a date Steve? Emmalin asked   
Yes. Steve said  
I would love to. Emmalin said  
How about tomorrow? At 6pm. Steve said  
That would work. Emmalin said   
Okay. Where do we meet up at? Steve asked  
Meet here. Emmalin said  
Okay. Steve said  
They head back to headquarters 

I'll see you tomorrow Steve. Emmalin said   
Yeah see you tomorrow. Steve said

Emmalin headed home

Getting home

Jarvis wheres my mom? Emmalin asked   
In her home office. Jarvis said  
Wheres dad? Emmalin asked   
Workshop. Jarvis said   
Thanks. Emmalin said walking to her moms office

Mom. Emmalin said   
Yeah sweetheart. Pepper said  
I need help picking out something to wear out on my date tomorrow night. Emmalin said  
With who? Pepper asked  
Steve Rogers aka Captain America. Emmalin said  
Oh my god. Yes I'll help you find something to wear. Let's go. Pepper said  
They walk to Emmalin's room

They pick out a red dress with a black with white stripes cover and black heels.   
Thanks mom. Emmalin said   
You have to tell me everything missy. Pepper said   
I will. Emmalin said   
They hug

Next night.....  
Emmalin got ready for her date with Steve.  
She walked downstairs to the front door.   
Where are you going little one. Tony asked  
Date dad. Emmalin said  
Okay be safe. I love you. Tony said   
I will be. And I love you too daddy. Emmalin said

She left and met with Steve   
She saw him wearing a grey suit he looked hot. 

Hey Steve you look handsome. Emmalin said   
You look gorgeous Emmalin. Steve said  
How do you feel about Italian food. Steve asked   
I love it. Emmalin said  
They go to the Italian restaurant 

After dinner the go for a walk in central park.  
So Emmalin will you be my girlfriend. Steve asked   
Yes Steve I will. Emmalin said  
Steve kissed Emmalin 

Steve walked her back to the Stark Tower  
I had an amazing time tonight Steve. Emmalin said   
Me to Emmy. Steve said  
Emmy? Emmalin asked   
That's your nickname from me. Steve said  
I love it steve thank you. Emmailn said  
They kissed again  
Walking into the penthouse she saw her mom.

So how did it go? Pepper asked.  
It went amazing mom. He gave me a nickname and asked me to be his girlfriend and he kissed me also. Emmalin said   
Awe sweetie I'm so happy for you. So what's your nickname from him? Pepper asked   
Emmy and I love it. Emmalin said   
I'm so happy for you. Pepper said   
Thanks mom. Emmalin said

Emmalin and Steve been dating before Coulson called her and the avengers in.  
Tony and Pepper have yet to meet Steve. But that will soon change, Tony meets his daughters boyfriend. 

Emmalin and Coulson call  
E. Hello  
C. Avenger initiative is a go  
E. When?  
C. I'm meeting your father now  
E. Okay. Whats happened?  
C. Loki is here. Barton is compromised   
E. Okay be there soon  
They hang up 

Emmalin puts on her shield uniform grabs her gun and heads downstairs.  
Finds her parents drinking champagne.   
Hey Em. Pepper said   
Hey little one. Tony said   
Dad Coulson is on his way up. Emmalin said   
Why? Tony asked   
He will tell you but I have to go I love you guys I'll see you later on dad. Mom be safe on your trip. Emmalin said   
They all hug. Email then heads for the elevator.  
When it opens Coulson hands her a folder. She gets on and he gets off.   
Coulson explained everything to Tony and then he and Pepper left. 

Emmalin, Natasha, and Steve were heading to Germany.  
Steve be safe out there. Emmalin said  
I will be. You be safe out there also Steve said   
I will. I love you. Emmalin said   
I love you too Emmy. Steve said   
They kissed

Natasha landed the jet in Germany. Loki was trying to take control of the people there. Steve started to fight him and Emmalin did to. Ironman flew in for the fight also. Loki gave up to quickly and everyone knew he was planning something they just didn't know what yet.   
He gave up to quickly he can't gain control of earth locked up here. 

They all boarded the jet to head back to the helicarrier.

Loki was sitting by himself   
Emmalin was sitting by Steve holding his hand.  
Hey Emmalin why are you holding the captain's hand? Tony asked   
Because dad I was going to wait to let you and mom meet Steve when this all was over. But dad meet my boyfriend Steve  
Steve meet my dad Tony. Emmalin said  
They shake hands. Totally they don't like each other right now but they will.   
They all heard thunder and lighting.  
Loki jumped  
What afraid of a little lighting. Tony said  
I'm not to find of what follow it. Loki said  
Then thor appeared and grabs Loki.  
Tony takes after them.

I'd sit this one out captain. Those guys are basically gods. Nat said  
I'm pretty sure theres only one god and I'm sure he doesn't dress like that. Steve said  
And follows them out of the jet

After all that excitement they get loki to the helicarrier. 

Then loki takes control of the helicarrier soon after. He kills Coulson.  
Agent coulson is down. Fury said  
Emmalin crying 

Natasha hits Clint really hard in the head to get him to snap out of the mind control. They all head to New York for Loki.

During the fight  
The Senate sent a nuke to destroy the city.   
I can close the portal. Nat said  
Hold on I have a nuke. Tony said  
Tony you know that's a one way trip right. Steve said   
I know. Tony said  
Daddy you promised. Emmalin said crying  
Little one tell your mom I love her and you and Steve are good together. Tony said  
Daddy. Emmalin said  
As Emmalin watched her dad fly through the portal  
Close it. Steve said  
No. Emmalin said  
Nat closes it but before it closed all the way Tony fell through. 

He's not slowing down. Steve said  
Thor was swinging his hammer getting ready to go after him but the hulk beat him to it.   
Hulk jumped up and grabbed Tony. 

Tony was unconscious when Emmalin got to him. Ripping his mask off.  
Daddy come on wake up. Don't do this to me. Emmalin cried   
The hulk roared and Tony jumped awake.  
Please tell me nobody kissed me. Tonh said  
Emmalin latched a hold of her dad and cried.

You jackass you almost left mom and I. Emmailn said   
I'm never leaving you little one. Tony said  
Good because I don't want to have to hurt you because you do leave. Emmalin said   
That would suck. Tony said  
I'll let mom yell at you when she gets home. Emmalin said   
Damn I forgot about that one. Tony said  
Em laughed and hugged her dad.

Next day.....  
The rest of the avengers saw Thor and Loki off.

You guys are welcome to stay at Stark Tower. Tony said  
Everyone agreed to that.  
Steve was more than likely to be staying on the floor with Emmalin or just stay in her room.

Steve you ready to meet my mom. Emmalin said   
Yes Emmy I am. Steve said  
Good because your also meeting my two uncles too. Emmalin said   
Walking up to her mom and uncles.

Hey mom. Emmalin said   
Hey sweetheart. Pepper said  
Mom I would like you to meet my boyfriend Steve Rogers aka Captain America. Emmalin said   
Hello Steve. Pepper said   
Hello Pepper. Steve said  
Uncle Happy and uncle Rhodey meet Steve. Emmalin said   
Hello sirs. Steve said  
Hello. Both said  
They all went inside

Three months after the Battle of New York Pepper and Tony moved back to California. Only people that lived in the tower were Steve, Emmalin, Natasha, Clint, Bruce.

Steve and Emmalin's relationship was doing amazing.  
Clint and Natasha were together   
Bruce was dating secretary Ross's daughter Betty.

In California with Tony and Pepper 

Happy was hurt by the extremist. He was in the hospital but he was going to be okay. Their house was bombed Pepper was kidnapped experimented on and tony had to rescue her with the help of Rhodey. Pepper was saved by Ton. He helped her get rid of the exterme powers. Tony got the shrapnel removed from his chest. Pepper and Tony moved back to the tower with the rest if the family.

Tony and Pepper arriving back at Stark Tower...

Pepper and tong had just walked through the front door of the living room of the tower. Emmalin ran over to her parents and hugged them.

I'm really glad the both if you are okay. Emmalin said  
Dad where's your arc reactor. Emmalin said   
I dont need ot anymore. Tony said  
Ni that keeps you alive  
Where is it. Emmalin said   
I don't need it anymore I got the shrapnel removed from my chest. Tony said  
When? Emmalin asked   
Couple of weeks ago. Tony said  
Oh. Emmalin said   
How have you been Emmalin. Pepper asked  
Steve and I live together now. Nat and Clint got together and Bfuvmce is dating Betty. Emmalin said   
Wow. Pepper said  
Yep. Emmalin said 


	10. A year later

Steve asked Emmalin to marry him and they got married on July 4th, 2016.

They had twins named Anthony James Rogers and Clarie Virginia Rogers. 

The family of three lived happily ever after.


End file.
